1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for a vehicle, and more particularly to a suspension for suspending drive wheels on the vehicle frame.
2. Description of Relenant Art
Various suspensions for suspending drive wheels on the vehicle frame are known. Several types of trailing arm suspensions have been proposed for suspending drive wheels. However, none of such existing or proposed suspensions disclose or make obvious the novel wheel suspension defined and claimed in the present application.